swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Kinro Va'lar
Kinro is a Human Male born on the desert world of Tatooine in 24 ABY, shortly before the conflict known as the Ancharus Crisis. His mother was a slave, and his father her master. Years later, he would find himself kidnapped by a defunct First Order plot to create genetically augmented soldiers to fight against Jedi. The experience would leave him changed both physically and mentally, warping his psyche far from what it once was. He now operates as a bounty hunter that specializes in hunting down other bounty hunters or Force Sensitives for whoever hires him. Biography Early Life Born in 24 ABY on the dry, desert world of Tatooine, Kinro Va'lar is the son of a slave woman and a bounty hunter father. When he was born, his father opted not to place a slave chip in his son in the hopes that he would relate less to his slave mother. This gesture was fruitless, as young Kinro still saw to it that he spent more time with his mother than his abusive father. Tired of this insubordinate behavior, Kinro was beaten and abused by his father as punishment. The young Kindro endured years of this along with his mother, until finally something in him snapped. He swiped his father's spare blaster pistol, a crusty DH-17 blaster pistol, and confronted him in the Mos Eisley cantina. With it, he gunned his father down in cold blood for what he's done against both his mother and himself. This did not sit well with his father's bounty hunter compatriots, who were irked at the loss of one of their crew. But, at only 14 years old, they chose Kinro to take his father's place in their group. Experimentation Working through most of his adolescent life as a bounty hunter, Kinro picked up most of his combat skills in this stage of his life. His skill with a blaster was honed here, as well as his hand to hand to hand combat skills. He was particularly fond of using vibroknives in his loadout as well as a blaster rifle. However, a mission to the battle-scarred world of Jakku would see him changed immeasurably. The site of the final battle in the Galactic Civil War that saw the New Republic engage the fledgling Galactic Empire en masse both on the ground and in the skies of this desert world. Kinro's crew and himself were ambushed by a group of First Order fanatics still dedicated to their cause and their fallen commander, Silas Bane. He was severely injured in the surprise attack, and his crew was killed off. The First Order moved in swiftly and retrieved Kinro, taking him to one of their still-functioning facilities below the surface of the planet. It was here that he was subjected to extensive genetic augmentations and procedures with the end goal of creating a 'supersoldier' capable of competing with Force Sensitives that would impede their goals. The end result was a success, at least initially. His bone density increased immensely, as did his physical strength, reflexes, and reaction speed. However, their attempts to control him via neural implants went horribly awry and caused permanent damage to his mental state, causing him to become somewhat unstable. These neural implants, however, also proved to aid his cognitive functions in the midst of combat. Breaking from their failed attempts at control, Kinro tore through the base guns blazing before escaping. After fleeing, he spent some time in solitude to figure out what his place in the galaxy would be. Seeing no other option, he returned to the life of a bounty hunter. The Grand Republic During the time of the Grand Republic, Vinro would set his skills to great use as a bounty hunter. He would rack up quite a reputation for his efficiency and prowess with a blaster. He's been hired for mostly assassination or retrieval missions, or rather those would usually be the only jobs he takes. With his augmented physiology, he's able to match most Force Sensitive opponents in hand to hand combat. One odd job, however, found him on a distant desert world responding to a distress signal made by a crashed starship. It was on this mission that he found himself assisting Jedi Knight Edrasi out of a trap set by Mandalorians using a fake distress call. He was also fending off assaults from the gang of pirates known as the Canton Dragons, but managed to escape aboard his ship and drop the Jedi off on Coruscant. Personality Even before he was taken by the First Order, Kinro was quick to anger and rather distant from his estranged parents. He relied on only himself after leaving his family behind, trusting very few people after the sudden turn his father took in his upbringing. He was never very cruel or especially devious, but he was prone to outbursts of anger and violence when provoked or prodded incessantly. He still held a sense of compassion, though; he would often take unnecessary risks during his missions to see to it that innocent lives weren't caught in the crossfire of his crew and their targets. After the First Order experimentations, however, Kinro changed almost entirely. He kept the isolationist attitude from his earlier years, along with a sense of extreme dedication to his task at hand. However he lost the outbursts of anger and the temper he had developed when he grew older. He still kept a dislike for pirates and other such lowlife scum, his mind being muddled by the First Order experimentations to a degree that caused him to believe those lowlife scum were responsible for the deaths of his parents. Though his skillset caused him to be proficient in dealing with Force Sensitives, he harbors no feelings of dislike for them, but he will have no qualms engaging them should the need arise during his missions. Equipment Preferring heavier set armor, Kinro sports a custom armor designed by Merr-Sonn Munitions, Inc. at great cost. It is comprised of a durasteel alloy, sacrificing the defense of the more popular beskar for a more lightweight feel. It sports a personal deflector shield, wrist rockets, wrist cable launchers, and a heads-up-display in the helmet. His blaster carbine was self-created, designed by combining components from a variety of BlasTech weaponry to create a modular weapon that could be reconfigured from a blaster carbine into a sniper rifle, a shotgun, or a grenade launcher, making it a 'jack of all trades' weapon perfect for a bounty hunter. He also carries an array of thermal detonators as well as two vibroknives. When unable to use his rifle, he sports two Westar-34 blaster pistols.